Silent Actress Poems
by LillianGish
Summary: poems about various silent actresses such as Lillian Gish, Mary Pickford, Louise Brooks, and Clara Bow
1. 1 Lillian Gish

I do not own anything, I just thought up a poem about my fav actress.

These are various short poems about my favorite silent film actresses.

First is my most favorite actress, the lovely Miss. Lillian Diana Gish.

Lillian Gish started acting in 1912 and soon became one of the most beloved actresses of all time. She continued acting until she was in her nineties. With her soft feminine features and sweetheart innocent attitude, she soon became one of DW Griffith's main leading ladies. Her fabulous beautiful waist length hair was only cut once when she was in her 40's and became a symbol of who she was. She continues to be a symbol of grace and femininity today and is an inspiration to actresses everywhere.

Always a victim of tragedy and despair

Our muse, the maiden with the long flowing hair

floating down an icy river, being hysterical in a closet waiting for her demise

looks are deceiving, she was a tough little cookie who held her own against Bette Davis

facing the wind and the music, she was the silent letter, giving so much love but never wanting to be claimed

she was a legend, a perfectionist and a professional, with the likeness of a fairy godmother

Like a lily flower, an innocent ethereal beauty

Large eyes and feminine features, keeping us happy was her duty.


	2. 2 Mary Pickford

Second Actress: Mary Pickford

Mary Pickford played the part of young girls until she was in her late thirties. She wanted her audience to see her in more adult roles, so she cut her curls and dyed her hair platinum blonde. Her fans did not like that and she eventually dropped off of the face of the movie world and became an alcoholic recluse in her later years. Even the brightest stars eventually burn out.

Often playing working class or slum girls

The girl with the thick brunette curls

Playing tomboys and quite the comedian

Wanting to be recognized as a mature serious woman

An act of desperation an act of despair

The day little Mary cut her curly hair

she lost herself that day and decided

a bottle of alcohol was her only way

Next time I will do Dorothy Gish and Clara Bow

Then Louise Brooks, Theda Bara, Gloria Swanson, Anita Page, Edna Purviance, and Jean Harlow.


	3. 3 Dorothy Gish

Dorothy Gish

A free spirit

a tiny thing, the runt of the group

She proved to be feisty

and quite the comedienne

Never once jealous of her sister

She wanted to make people laugh and smile

Little Miss Sunshine is what they called her

Dorothy Gish was quite a gem

Yet no one was able to capture this precious gem


	4. 4 Love and Mr Griffith

Love and Mr Griffith

She had the utmost respect and admiration to the man who had mentored her all her life

A father figure... perhaps... or something more

The way he gazed at her as they filmed Broken Blossoms or Way Down East, She did not want to part with him

They had something special, they both admitted

David Wark Griffith "She was my luck, she was my light. I never had any of either after I lost her"

More than just artists inspiring each other, they had a burning passion inside for each other.

There were whispers all around them. Everyone knew Mr Griffith and Miss Gish loved each other but neither was willing to admit it.

When she had left him, he attempted to move on. No... there was no one to fill the void.

She cried herself to sleep each night, wishing to return to him.

Miss. Gish, you left him, go to him. But she couldn't bring herself to.

He visited her one day twenty years later. She looked so beautiful with her hair down. Filming a movie called Duel in the Sun.

She was intimidated by his presence... he left.

Years later, she and a few friends arrived at his funeral. She stood next to his wife.

"You loved him"

... "I know" she whispers back and let's out a single tear of regret.

Never having said those words to him herself.

Near fifty years later, she died at the age of 99.

She departed to the afterlife and was greeted with a wonderful sight.

Their eyes met and they started where they left off.

This time their souls were one.


End file.
